


Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar?

by shsl_saltine



Series: Adrinette April 2k16 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, F/M, Fluff, Short, adrien is such a fucking sweets addict, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has guilty hands, and nothing goes unnoticed under Marinette's knowing stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Stole The Cookies From The Cookie Jar?

**Author's Note:**

> chanting: ADRINETTE APRIL IS THE BEST PROMPT EVER  
> anyways. i think ill keep writing for adrinette, even if its past april, because these two are my favorite and i live for this kind of thing. anyways, i always liked the idea of adrien stealing from the bakery because what a dork, and i had to do something with this. so some very very light sin, and fluff. enjoy.

“...three eggs, two tablespoons vanilla extract, four cups flour, four-” Marinette stopped and looked up from her recipe and to the blond she thought she’d been reading to. “Adrien, what on Earth do you think you’re doing?”

 

He grinned sheepishly, stepping away from the now empty cookie tray. Crumbs littered his face, and chocolate covered his hands. He knew he was caught, there was no doubt about it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But he was also an idiot.

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. Her piercing blue eyes scrutinized all of Adrien, taking in the crumbs, the chocolate stains, and the empty tray. Adrien had never felt more squeamish. “You ate all the cookies again.”

 

“After last time, do you really think I’d be that stupid?” Yes. “I learned my lesson!” No.

 

“Did you really?”

 

Not only was he an idiot, but he was a liar too. And a bad one at that.  “I wouldn’t lie to you, my lady.”  


 

Now, Marinette- unlike Adrien- was no fool. She knew all too well that Adrien was more than acquainted with what had been left of the chocolate chip cookie tray. But she also knew that he would never admit it to her after the last time he had eaten all the cookies.

 

_ “You can’t be serious Marinette!” _

 

_ “Nope, you can’t set foot in the bakery for a whole week!” _

 

_ “But-!” _

 

_ “NO!” _

 

She’d just have to trick him to find out.

 

“Alright Adrien, I believe you.” The blond sighed in relief, which she noted. “Now, I still need your help with this cake. Can you please grab the flour for me?” The flour was right above her, and for Adrien to grab it, he’d have to be right where she needed him.

 

Her boyfriend, her gullible but cute boyfriend, grinned with a dutiful nod. He sauntered over to her, after brushing away the crumbs left over from his little snack, and stood in front of her. The flour sat awaiting on the rack above Marinette, where she sat perched on the counter. He could’ve thought to question why he’d been asked to grab her the flour, and he could’ve questioned why she hadn’t moved to make space for him. But he wasn’t about to push his luck with getting away with eating the rest of her family’s bakery’s cookies again.  


 

He stepped in front of her, and stood up on his toes to reach the flour. He had to lean over the counter, causing Marinette to spread her legs to accommodate his body. He was close enough to her to feel her breath brush against his neck, and she was close enough to watch the flush as it spread its way down from the tips of his ears to his collarbone.

 

Perfect.

 

As the flour was grabbed, and Adrien descended from his position, Marinette’s legs wrapped around Adrien’s hips and linked at the ankle. Fumbling with the flour, Adrien quickly stared at Marinette, who merely smiled at him.

 

“You were just so close, I didn’t think I wanted you to move away without a kiss.”

 

Oh. OH. Well he wasn’t one to turn down his lady, especially with an invitation such as that.

 

“Just a quick peck and I’ll let you be on your way.” Her smile brightened along with his blush. Adrien found himself smiling as well, he didn’t need to be told twice.

 

“As you wish, princess.”

 

Leaning down, he brushed his lips to hers, and she wasn’t hesitant to close the distance both between their lips and bodies. As she pressed her lips to his in a way that made Adrien see stars, she tightened her grip around his waist and flung her arms around his neck. Her fingers threaded through his hair and with a slight tug, she earned a groan from him.

 

He was almost making this too easy for her.

 

She took her quick invitation, slipping her tongue into the others mouth and claiming the area she was already familiarized with. And it really only took a moment of this before she pulled away, a whine leaving Adrien as she removed herself from his lips and instead against his ear.

 

“Is that  _ cookie _ I taste on you?”

 

His entire being went pale and his breath caught in his throat, and honestly he shouldn’t have found something as threatening as that slightly arousing.

 

Marinette smirked as she felt him stiffen. She removed herself from him completely and looked up at him. His face was flustered and his eyes nervous, which only aided in Marinette’s amusement.

 

“You didn’t seriously-”

 

She howled with laughter the moment his voice cracked. She couldn’t tell if it was from his embarrassment, fear, or perhaps from what she’d been doing to him a moment ago. But regardless of which it was from, it was still hilarious.

 

“Marinette, that isn’t fair!” His face instantly fell from distress to a pout, and Marinette only found it funnier. He huffed at her when she wouldn’t calm down, and in crossing his arms she quelled her laughter with a sigh.

 

“You do know what that means, don’t you?” She said as she’d caught her breath, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

 

“Mari, please.” He looked at her, his green eyes imploring her for forgiveness.

 

“No bakery for two weeks.”   
  


“Mari!”

  
And she began laughing again.


End file.
